


Hot Evenings

by Werewolfqueen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfqueen/pseuds/Werewolfqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spy trys to convince Sniper to kick an old habbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried to write some smut and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I am very eager to know what you all think and look forward to some creative feedback.

The air had been cooled in Dustbowl by the much welcomed night sky; the stars that were scattered across the darkness illuminated the silent bases. The battle had been a long and bloody one and both teams had turned in early after a hot shower and a well-deserved meal. As a result the area was deserted and lacking in any human activity, apart from in the Red Snipers van.

The camper’s windows were steamed up, blocking out nearly all the light from the outside world meaning that the occupants had to feel their way around. It also meant that they were safe from view of anyone who could possibly walk by, which was quite fortunate as the Red Sniper was on his hands and knees on his bed with the Blu Spy crouched behind him, both stripped of any clothing apart from the Spy’s balaclava.

Sniper let out an exhausted strangled groan as the Spy licked from the underside of his balls up to his tailbone in one swift movement. The Frenchman sat back for a moment and watched the back of his lover shiver at the loss of touch, he had been teasing the Marksman for about fourty minutes and was sure we was close to breaking.

“You’re a bloody wanker” the Aussie hissed through clenched teeth as he tried to calm his head that was swimming with lust.

“ ‘Ou know what I want to hear, Mon Cher” the Spy replied trying to keep his own arousal at bay so that he could concentrate on Sniper. 

The Bushman shook his head slightly, shutting his eyes tightly and dropping his head. It was taking all his strength not to fall to the bed beneath him. He didn’t retort, all he was focusing on was not crying out.

“It is unhealthy for you to fight your primal urges” the Spy said, running his cool hand delicately over one of Snipers buttocks earning a hitched breath from his lover. “It is not weak for ‘ou to cry out, to beg for me to take ‘ou. It is not weak for ‘ou to enjoy ‘ourself, Sniper”. 

He waited for a response. When he and the Sniper first started this relationship he quickly discovered that the Australian would refuse to make any sound no matter what he and the Spy did. He would always bite down hard on his lip and screw his eyes shut and breathe deeply to try and remain in control of himself. To say it was off-putting from a romantic point of view would be putting it lightly, but it soon became apparent that it went much deeper than just wanting to stay in control.

The Spy had picked up that the Sniper had come from an overpowering father who would have disowned the Bushman if he had found out his sexual orientation. As a result the Sniper had conditioned himself to stay quiet for fear of being discovered, and was still in that mind frame now years since the Marksman’s first clumsy encounters in the loft of the barn with his knuckles rammed in-between his teeth. Now they were in the relative safety of the camper van hundreds of miles away from his father, and it was that evening that the Spy was determined to break the habit. 

Hearing nothing from the Bushman apart from his laboured breathing the Frenchman bent down to once again lap his tongue at the sensitive puckered flesh. The Sniper let out a bitten back grunt. This was becoming a battle of wills and the Spy’s was much stronger than the Marksman’s. 

The Snipers skin was covered in a sweat that made his skin slick and hot, his legs were spread wide and his cock hung heavy and neglected, its head red and swollen with a large drop of pre cum forming that dropped on the sheets below him. None of his few previous companions had paid as much attention to teasing him as this, it was always a quick affair and they never stuck about for long afterwards. 

The Spy pressed his tongue past the ring of muscle and the Sniper felt his will start to crumble as he pressed his lips together to suppress a moan. Surely it was impossible for it to feel this good.

The Snake drew back and looked once more at his lover, and smiled. It wouldn't be long now. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Spook” the Aussie muttered between hot pants. “They could hear us, easy”.

“We both know that’s not true, our teams are dead to the world and we are too far away” The Spy said as he admired the view the sharp shooter presented him, taking a few breaths to calm the warmth pooling in his belly at such a sight. “And ‘ou know how to stop this, I would love nothing more than to fill ‘ou and have our desires met. But I will not until you accept the pleasure in full, until you finally give in I will keep at it”. 

The Sniper made a sound that was something between a sob and a growl. The Spy rolled his eyes as he reached across the bed and picked up the lube, squeezing a healthy amount onto his fingers. When the sound of the bottle reached the Australians ears he bit down hard on his lip and clenched his hands into fists preparing for what was about to come. 

The Spook sighed and leaned over the Sniper’s body and kissed his raw and bloodied lips, persuading him to free his lower lip. 

“ ‘Ou can do it, Mon Cher. Just concentrate on the pleasure it gives you and let yourself go” the Spy whispered into the man’s ear as his finger started to trace the sensitive skin before dipping a digit into the Sniper and starting to slowly stretch him. 

“It is not weak to voice ‘our pleasure, it is not weak to beg and it is not weak to enjoy ‘ourself” another finger was added.

The Sniper let out a gasp at the feeling of the two fingers slowly scissoring inside of him and his hips bucked of their own accord.

“Oh God” he whispered hoarsely. His cock was hard and demanding attention and his balls hung heavily between his legs. His mind was foggy from lust and he was losing grip on rational thought, all he could think about was his release.

“Please fuck me” he whispered almost inaudibly.

“Pardon, Sniper?” the Spy grinned, finally after nearly an hour of teasing they were nearly there “A little louder, ‘ou can do it” 

A shiver ran through the Sniper as he hesitated. A third finger was added.

“Please fuck me, Spook” he groaned “oh God please fuck me, I need to come”. 

That was good enough for Spy, he pulled his fingers out of his lover and coated his hard cock in lube and positioned himself at Snipers entrance. “Moan for me, Sniper” he said quietly as he began to push into the Bushman’s heat. 

Sniper let out a wanton moan as he felt himself being filled and once one had fallen from his lips many more followed, years of denied pleasure fell from his mouth as the Spy started to thrust urgently.

“I am so proud of ‘ou, Mon Cher” the Frenchman panted as he felt his denied arousal begin to grow “’ou are very strong and ‘ou have done a brave thing today”. He was cut off as he met Snipers growls of pleasure with his own. 

The Spook angled a thrust just right and hit the perfect spot deep inside of the Bushman earning a loud and primal cry from the wild man that went straight to the Spy’s belly where a tingling heat was growing rapidly.

The Spy reached round to the Aussies cock and began to time strokes of sensitive flesh with thrusts; running his thumb over the head, it was all too much for the Sniper as his muscles clenched and he spilled himself onto the Spy's skilled hand as a roar was ripped from his throat and his well earnt orgasm washed over him with wave after wave of pleasure. His mind was filled with nothing but relief and pleasure as he rode his satisfaction. 

The Spy griped onto the Snipers hips as his own orgasm crept over him. His thrusts became erratic and his breath came in short pants. “oh Mon deiu” he whispered huskily as his balls tightened and he was sent over the edge. 

 

“Je t'aime”


End file.
